


[Podfic of] One Drink Too Many and a Joke Gone Too Far

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine wake up married. Obi-Wan intends to file for divorce. Really he does.





	[Podfic of] One Drink Too Many and a Joke Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Drink Too Many and a Joke Gone Too Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847860) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2JAMvmX) [20 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2qsVEVW) [22 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 43:04

**Streaming:**  



End file.
